


You've been a bad girl

by SecretSmutAccount



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, Degradation, Dildos, F/M, Paddle, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Safeword Use, Small tears, Smut, Spanking, bitch, breath play, etc - Freeform, slut, spanking focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSmutAccount/pseuds/SecretSmutAccount
Summary: Kakashi has to punish you after you've been flirting with some men, just like you planned
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 82





	You've been a bad girl

**Author's Note:**

> Red: Stop everything now  
> Yellow: I'm feeling uncomfortable something needs to change  
> Green: I'm raring to go beesh

You've barely entered your apartment when Kakashi takes your hand  
“Ow babe, that hurts.”  
“Just you wait, baby girl.” he grins at you, almost evilly but his grip softens. Your heart skips as you feel safe in knowing he would never hurt you unless you want it. And to be fair, with all the flirting you did with other men, you've been wanting it for a while.  
Kakashi sadly doesn't punish you as often as you crave and you feel your pussy aching for his hand on your ass already. But he moves so slowly.

“Get the paddle, princess~” he tries to sound nice but the growl that's rumbling in his chest sends a shiver up your spine as you grab the black leather paddle by its dildo handle.  
You lean down as you hand it to him, hoping for a kiss but he grabs your face and your hip, landing you on his lap, him pushing your face down into the mattress.  
Just when it becomes a bit too hard to breathe, he grabs a firm hold of your head and lifts it up slightly.  
“You ready for this?”  
You hips wiggle involuntarily which makes him chuckle cruelly as he lands a hit firmly on your ass with his hand. Your gasp mixes with a moan of pleasure when he rubs his hand slowly in a circle.  
“Do you know what you did wrong, pet?”  
You try to shake your head but he pulls it back further, your scalp in a pain that sends another shiver that flows down to your pussy.  
He bites the nape of your neck just enough to make you whimper and writhe as he tries to hold you down so you can't move.  
“Answer me, slut.”  
“I..” You shake your head again, you had waited so long for him to do this that you weren't gonna risk his rewarding your “good” behaviour.  
“All right then. You know our word, baby girl?”  
You nod and suddenly his hand is gone, leaving you free to move your hips for any kind of friction but the paddle hits your before you can think. Quickly followed by another smack that makes you whimper loudly.  
“I will keep going, until I feel you've been punished enough or until you say our word, you got that?” He leans down and bites the side of your neck this time, making your moan loudly to which he responds with another smack that makes you jump.  
“How many have you gotten so far, kitten?” he smacks you again as he asks.  
You moan and mumble out “Five, I- I think?” the paddle comes down so hard this time that your body shoots forward a bit and you pant out “Six.”  
He sits back up straight “You dirty little girl, already counting out before I've even told you to.” You expect another one but you're disappointed as he turns silent. You whimper more, begging, needing more and just when you think he's not going to, he does three in quick succession, causing you to yelp out.

You cover your mouth, not wanting the neighbours to hear but he grabs your wrist and pulls away your hand, growling deep in his chest.  
“Count, whore.”  
You feel yourself reaching your limit and whisper “Yellow.”  
He immediately holds your hand gently and whispers “You ok? Was it the names?”  
“Give me five minutes please, just...” you feel a twinge of embarrassment but his thumb gently caressing your hand makes you smile “..just pet my ass and I'll be good to go in five minutes.”  
You can hear him stifle a chuckle as he leans down, gently pecking your cheek “Of course, love.”  
After five minutes, the pain has subsided enough thanks to his gently stroking and you feel ready to continue. “Daddy?”  
“Yes, love?”  
“Please fuck me with the paddle for a bit?”  
“It'd be my pleasure, you good to go?”  
You nod and say “Green.”

He moves the paddle handle over your folds and you sigh in response. He leans down and whispers gently in your ear. “Does my cum slut want to be fucked?”  
You whimper and nod and he slowly enters the handle into you, filling you up and stretching you out ever so gently. You lean back taking more in and he barely has to move it before you start fucking yourself on the dildo. Finally the ache in your pussy leaving as you rock back and forth, feeling it hit your g-spot. You groan and feel yourself getting closer and closer until Kakashi pushes your body down so you can't move. You do feel his cock, bulging in his pants though.  
You moan and whimper in complaint as he slowly pulls the handle out of you, only to slam it back in, making you cry out and feel hotter at the knowledge that the neighbours definitely heard you this time.  
He fucks you at a breathtaking pace bringing you closer to your climax and just as you're about to reach it, he stops and pulls it out completely, leaving you a whining mess.  
Not being completely evil, he leans down and starts kissing your neck as he waits for you to calm down from your high.  
“Daddy... I wanna cum.” you whimper but he only chuckles in response.  
“Spread your legs.” he orders, his voice calm but the growl making you shiver.  
You do as you're told and he lands the next smack right onto your pussy and you cry out again in a mix of pain and pleasure. You're smiling and panting with your mouth open and he seems to have seen that because another wave of pain transformed into pleasure shoots up your body.

The next three spanks are alternated between your ass and pussy and somehow you feel your climax building even though there is barely any stimuli.  
You're desperate and aching for him to fuck you again so you reach for his cock which earns you another dose that halts your movements.  
He grabs your hair and pulls your head up, so your ear is next to his lips as he growls out. “Do you know why you're being punished kitten?”  
You nod and with tears forming in your eyes “I'm sorry I flirted with those men daddy, please forgive me. I need your cock so bad.”  
“You do?”  
“Yes. I need you to fuck me.”  
He pulls you closer, his lips crashing into yours as he spanks you one last time before holding you in his arms.

He leans back on the bed, holding you gently against him as he showers you with kisses, making sure to kiss any hint of tears away.  
“You were so good for me babydoll.”  
You nod and smile as you move your hands over his chest. His steady breathing is contagious and soon you feel yourself calming down, getting centered in the moment as he whispers sweet nothings and praises. You play with his hand and fingers and you both spend several minutes just being with each other.  
Once you feel like you've gotten out of your subspace, you kiss him.  
“How was that, sweetheart?” He's smiling and scanning your face before resting and looking into your eyes.  
“Wonderful...” You sit up and straddle him “I still need to fuck you though.”  
He laughs and grabs your hips. “Well it's a good thing I'm not a sex object.”  
You brace yourself, preparing yourself for the inevitable.  
“Because then, every time you wanted to have sex, I'd object.” he winks and you both chuckle. You shake your head and then kiss him deeply.  
And as his hand slides downwards you prepare yourself for what's about to happen next~

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boyo boy, first smut i write, defs not the first i read fufu.  
> Decided i should practise before i start writing erotica to publish for reals so i'd super appreciate it if you gave me feedback or suggestions on what/who to write next, thanks! <3  
> Don't worry, i don't bite hard ;P  
> (comments moderated for others safety cus bullying isn't nice)


End file.
